Spilled Coffee
by DayoNight7
Summary: I, Hinata Hyuga, am a coffee addict. I have a specific routine I follow everyday at my favorite campus coffee shoppe. But when somebody sits at MY table, well, it gets territorial.


I, Hinata Hyuga, am addicted to coffee.

There was just always something about the caffeinated brown liquid that sent tremors of ADHD throughout my body. The buzz I had when I drank it was probably something similar to what a crackhead felt after the first hit. Not that I would know what a crackhead felt like taking a hit. Because I'm not a crackhead. Anyway...

I would show up everyday at the tiny coffee shoppe on my college campus (Veterinarian school was a pain in my _ass_) as soon as classes were over, and would stay until closing time. I would sit and type on Baby, my gorgeously new laptop that I've had since my freshman year. It was slick, purple, and all the letters on the keyboard were there and in tact. It was the finest machine I had ever owned, including my rust bucket excuse for a vehicle.

On my laptop I would conjure all kind of stories, type in my virtual journal, finish reports, and a bunch of other tasks that I felt like doing. It was quiet, with the occasional Jazz Band on Wednesday nights. I always sat towards the back, at a little metal table with a window view. Some even jokingly called it 'Hinata's Corner' because I've always sat there, even the first day I tested this place out. It was simple. It was cheap. It was perfect. Almost. Until one day, my year long tradition had been broken, thanks to a certain blonde.

So I walk into the usual building, smiling at Ayame (one of the waitresses, I know almost all by name) and she already had my order ready to go. I purchased my 'drug' and held the steaming cup in one hand, Baby in the other. I began to stroll to my spot, eager to start on a new chapter to my story. I was planning on being a part-time author, so writing had always been a passion of mine. Thus made Baby even more important to me. I was having an amazing day, minding my own business, when that blonde haired _thing _had to ruin everything.

I stop dead in my tracks, a glare etched in my features when I saw a tan and toned man sitting in _my _seat, looking out _my _window, and enjoying _my _space. He may have been freaking sexy and all, what with his fit physic and rumpled blonde spikes. His deep oceanic eyes peered out the pane glass as he sipped on his coffee. That was supposed to be me, but instead sipping on _my _coffee, making time with Baby. I cleared my throat, and he glanced at me through the corner of his irises.

"Can I help you?" his voice rolled off his tongue with ease. In a normal state of mind, I may have swooned, but right now, it was territorial.

"That's _my _seat." I said, and noticed how overly possessive I sounded.

"I didn't see your name on it."

With that, he dismissed me with another gulp of his coffee, and turned to look out the window again. I was, obviously, not done with this conversation. Nor was I very happy.

"Oh, ha. How first grade-ish of you. Now seriously, ask anybody in here, this is my table."

He turned his entire body towards me this time, and I noticed he looked about my age, and had whisker like marks on his face. Funny, I never saw him around here before. You'd think I noticed somebody this unusual walking around. He had light hair, blue eyes, and a beach tan, which is all pretty foreign to Konoha. Exotic.

"Well, go sit somewhere else for a change, weirdo." he said.

How dare he suggest such a vulgar idea!

"I can't do that!" I screeched. "I have been sitting here for an entire year! Everyday! I'm not going to break that cycle for the likes of _you_. Now if you can just kindly remove your ass from my seat..."

He raised a brow at this. "You've been sitting here for an entire year?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"So, that means your ass sweat has been collecting on this seat for 365 days?"

My face flushed at that comment."I do not booty sweat, thank you. So are you going to move?"

"Hm, I don't think so. You're welcome to join me, just from a different chair."

I didn't even think twice about my next actions. I was too angry to even care. I walked over to the spot where he slumped in _my _chair, and promptly kicked the back of his chair. He was just about to take another sip of coffee when the sudden jerk forward sent the Styrafoam cup tumbling down his chest. The scolding hot drink burned his (sexily toned) torso, and yelping in pain, he shot up to his feet and knocked the chair unto the floor. I scrambled over to where the seat had fallen, and setting Baby down on the nearest table, snatched it up and plopped onto it. When the blonde looked over, I stuck out my tongue and smiled triumphantly. I was about to take a victory sip of my coffee, when the bastard picked up Baby.

"Ok, you psychotic woman, you asked for it." he threatened.

I reached my hand out in the air dramatically and widened my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"What are _you _doing?"

"Claiming what is clearly mine! I practically have my pee all over this spot!"

"No, but you sure do have your ass sweat."

"I. Do. Not. Booty. Sweat." I ground out.

"Says you."

"My words mean way more than yours!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"No, they don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Look!" he hollered, and held Baby out in front of him. "Just calmly surrender the seat, and your laptop will live to see another day."

"What are you planning...?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He answered by picking up his ruined coffee from the now messy floor, and opened the lid all the way to excess the rest of the liquid. He held it tantalizingly above Baby, and even tipped the cup so that the coffee rolled dangerously close to the edge. My eyes bulged out of my sockets.

"Wait!" I screamed, desperate. "What do you want?"

"The chair. Duh." he stated, as if he was obvious. Which it kinda was. Blah, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Touche, bitch."

He smirked, amusingly. "Ok, I guess your laptop doesn't mean that much to you."

"Can't we just share the seat?" I suggested.

He shook his head. "Oh no, this coffee cup is getting pretty heavy, I think I may drop it."

"If that's too heavy for you, that's pathetic, and you need to go sign up for a gym membership and stop wasting your life tormenting poor girls in coffee shoppes." I scowled.

"I was here first! And you kicked me!"

"No, I was. An entire year ahead of you. And that kick was well deserved. You're lucky it wasn't to your shins!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _you_? Holding Baby hostage like that!"

He burst into laughter, which pissed me off. Again.

"Baby? You named your laptop Baby? That's so stupid, giving a name to something that holds so little value."

"Your mother named you, didn't she?"

His face turned a deep shade of pink, and I relished in the feeling. He was getting extremely mad, or he had no comeback to my insult. Either way, I won. Well, that's what I had originally thought. My entire world stopped as he poured the rest of his dirty drink all over Baby, the sticky liquid splashing on the top of her smooth back and leaking onto the surrounding table surface.

I shrieked and flew out of the forgotten chair. I shoved him aside and grabbed two handfuls of napkin, blanketing them on Baby and on the table. I picked up my soggy love and began to scrub down the top, completely ignoring the douche bag that had caused this. I dramatically let out a strangled cry as I tried to get Baby to turn on, but failed miserably. At this point, I saw red. I set her down on a cleaner table, and maliciously pivoted to where the blonde stared at the tragedy he had caused.

With a loud battle cry of sorts, I flung myself at him and wrung my hands around his neck. He tried to pry my petite fingers from himself, but I was full of angry adrenaline and proved to be unrelenting. I didn't stop, didn't plan on it either, until a pair of strong arms pulled me off him, and shove me out the front door. I huffed when they tossed Baby out, and the villain right after. The security guard (that's what took them so long to get to us, they had to actually call in Security) glared at us, and walked back inside the bustling shoppe.

"You happy, now?" I started. "You just got me kicked out of my favorite place on campus!"

"Me? I was just sitting there and you had decided to cause a scene!"

"Shouldn't have sat in my seat." I sniffed.

"I wouldn't have known."

I had, for once, nothing to say to this, so I chose to go seat myself on the grassy curb across the street. To my surprise, he followed suit and sat next to me. There was a few minutes of silence, with both of us watching passing cars.

"Now where am I supposed to get my fix?" I whined.

"What are you, some kind of druggie?"

"I am, actually. Thanks for asking."

"My pleasure." he said.

I sat there for a few more moments, before peering back at him.

"What?"

"I never caught your name."

"You were too busy scolding my already hot body." he mused.

"As if. And I'm only slightly sorry about that. Did it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

He rolled his eyes. "My name's Naruto, by the way. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hinata Hyuga."

"Well, Hinata Hyuga, I have to go home and wash off this coffee before my next class." he stood, brushing off the back of his shorts. He then took out a sheet of paper and a pen from a backpack I didn't even know he carried. "Here, it's my number. Call me sometime, and maybe we can go find another coffee shoppe to terrorize."

I reached my hand out and took the tiny slip of paper, shoving it into the back pocket of my jeans.

"How about we both pick our seats at the same time, so that there's no more confusion?" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Sounds like a plan."

And with that, he strolled away, towards the boys' dorm sector.

Today was eventful in the least. I did not get my 'crack', got kicked out of my ideal paradise, and lost the love of my life (temporarily). I did, however, score an annoyingly sexy man's number.

Life's good today.

~ For Cammy. :)


End file.
